


Christmas in Midvale

by Cheeyathebard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeyathebard/pseuds/Cheeyathebard
Summary: Kara and Alex are spending Christmas in Midvale with Eliza and Alex is introducing Maggie to her mother for the first time. But when Cat unexpectedly shows up in National City, Kara can't let her spend Christmas alone...Characters aren't mine :-)





	1. Chapter 1

“I love Christmas,” Supergirl stated happily from her position hovering near the ceiling. She was taping decorations there to bring some festive cheer to the DEO.

Below her, at ground level, her sister crossed her arms and gazed up at her. “You do realize that this is a secret government organization, right? We’re way too badass for streamers.”

“These are not streamers!” Kara replied, indignantly. “They’re snowflakes.”

“I see,” Alex replied, stifling a grin as Director J’Onzz approached, his eyes on the decorating superhero. “Sir.”

“Agent Danvers,” he replied stopping with his arms crossed too. “What are you doing, Supergirl?”

“Jeez,” Kara muttered. “They’re like carbon copies of each other.” She smiled then. “Just trying to bring a little Christmas spirit to the DEO, Sir!” Her tone was way too cheerful.

“I see,” the tall man replied. He shook his head but let a small smile touch both his lips and eyes. “Carry on, Supergirl.”

A few moments later, Kara landed next to her sister and joined her on her walk to her lab. “So how are things with you and Maggie?”

A genuine smile graced Alex’s face. “Yeah, really good,” she replied. “We’re both really glad we decided to try this.”

“That’s great,” Kara grinned. “So have you two… um…” She made an action with her hands that made Alex roll her eyes.

“You know it’s actually ok to say the word _sex_ , Kara.”

The hero laughed. “I know that but I didn’t want to overstep.”

The brunette agent chuckled. “And asking me in the first place wasn’t overstepping?”

“Sorry,” Kara frowned.

“Sweetie, I’m kidding,” Alex laughed. “Of course it’s ok to ask me. I want us to be able to talk about everything. And yes, we have slept together.”

“Ooohhh! Your first time with a woman!” Kara skipped along excitedly. “What was it like?”

“Try it,” Alex replied teasingly. “You'll love it.”

“That good, huh?” The hero replied, punching her sister’s shoulder gently. “I’m so happy for you but I’m also so jealous.”

“Hell yeah, you are!” The agent winked as she led Kara into her lab. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner, no doubt placed there by her super-speed-decorating sister. “Hey, that’s pretty. Thanks, Kara.”

“You’re welcome. So… is Maggie coming to Eliza’s with us this year?”

Alex stilled for a moment, her back to Kara. “Would it be ok if she was?”

The hero scoffed as she picked up a medical instrument and played with it in her fingers. “Of course it would. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Turning slowly, the agent shrugged, taking the scalpel out of her sister’s hand and placing it back on its tray. “You don’t have a plus one, Kara. I just… I wouldn’t want you to feel like I was rubbing your nose in it by bringing Maggie.”

Kara’s face broke out into a smile. “Thank you for thinking about me but please… if you want Maggie to be there, I’d be thrilled to have her and so would Eliza. We know how you feel about her, Alex.”

Alex just looked at her sister for a long moment, gratitude written all over her face. “I think I’m nervous about Mom meeting her actually,” she finally stated. “I really don’t want her to crack out the baby pictures.”

Supergirl laughed then. “Don’t worry, I’ve got your back. I’ll distract her by telling her Mon-El kissed me.”

Alex chuckled but then suddenly stopped. ‘Wait… did Mon-El actually kiss you?” Kara just sauntered out of the room, giving her sister a meaningful look over her shoulder. “Kara? Kara!”

..

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Kara was seated at the desk Snapper had finally given her as a reward for meeting her ten story goal. She was casually dressed in jeans and a blue button up and her hair was up in a messy bun, held in place with a pencil. Another pencil was between her teeth and was barely surviving her absent gnawing as she typed. “How do you spell mit-a-gated?” she muttered around the number 2 as spell check returned a red underline. But a familiar voice suddenly spoke up from the doorway.

“M-I-T-I-G-A-T-E-D.”

For a second, Kara froze. Then she looked up and a huge smile spread across her face as she took the pencil out of her mouth and dropped it on her desk. Cat Grant was leaning against the door frame, her feet crossed at the ankles and looking gorgeous in black pants, a white shirt and a fitted leather jacket. Their eyes met for a long moment but neither said anything. Then Cat straightened and opened her arms with a smile and, faster than should have been humanly possible, Kara was across the room and hugging her. “Miss Grant! I had no clue you were coming back!”

The CEO chuckled and just squeezed harder. “I wanted to surprise… everyone.”

“Well this is an awesome surprise,’ the reporter replied, easing back and holding the older woman by the hands. “Merry Christmas to us! Who else have you seen so far?”

“No one yet,” Cat replied. “I came to see you first. I’ve missed you a lot, Kara.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Kara replied. “So has Supergirl. It-It hasn’t been the same without you. For either of us.”

Cat quirked an eyebrow. “You talk to her regularly, I take it?”

“Yes, very regularly,” Kara deadpanned. She was pretty sure that Cat knew her secret but she wanted to see what the CEO’s reply would be.

“Thank God for mirrors,” Cat replied just as seriously, making Kara break out into a laugh.

“You’ve known all along.”

“In fairness,” Cat shrugged. “It wasn’t hard to figure out when I saw your family around you during Myriad. Alex’s presence I could have overlooked since she’s an FBI agent but Eliza? It was the only logical reason why she would be there.” The CEO smiled as she watched her newest reporter’s demeanor change. Her shoulders were squared now and her chin was just the tiniest bit higher, her natural confidence overriding her previous behavior. Cat reached out to caress Kara’s cheek and then take her glasses off. “She looks good on you, Kara.”

And there it was. Kara had almost forgotten what it felt like to have that fluttering feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Cat’s hand fell to her shoulder then and squeezed gently. “Thank you,” the younger woman replied, her words almost a whisper. She cleared her throat then. “So what are your plans for Christmas this year?”

The CEO chuckled and moved to take a seat in one of Kara’s guest chairs. The hero joined her, turning the chair to face her. “Oh I think I’ll be working. Carter is going to his father’s and my mother is on a cruise somewhere or other.”

Kara shook her head and dropped all formalities. “Cat, there’s no way on this planet that I’m going to let you work on Christmas Day.”

“Bu…”

“No. I mean it.” The hero’s face was set stubbornly. “You’re spending Christmas with me in Midvale.”

“Kara,” Cat said, her tone soft. “I appreciate the invitation but I wouldn’t want to intrude on your family time.”

Kara’s face gentled then. “Cat, you’re very important to me. Besides, Alex’s girlfriend is coming too.”

“But I’m not your girlfriend,” the CEO replied with a raised eyebrow, which quirked even higher as the reporter blushed a bit.

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant… I just meant… um…” Kara stopped talking for a moment, her teeth clicking closed. “You’re teasing me.”

Cat winked. “Blatantly,” she chuckled. “Alright, Kara. Thank you. I’d love to come.” She paused and tilted her head a little. “Girlfriend or not.”

And there were those damn butterflies again. The hero grinned. “Cool. Well, we’ll be leaving at about one tomorrow. Eliza expects us for dinner. We’ll stay a couple of nights and then head back.”

Cat nodded. “Sounds wonderful.” She took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Ok, I guess I should go terrorize the others,” she stated, getting up and tugging efficiently at her shirt as she walked to the door.

“Cat?”

“Hmmm?”

Kara’s feet carried her closer to her friend again. “Are you ok? You seem…”

“I think…” Cat shrugged her slim shoulders. “I think I stayed away too long.”

Kara’s voice was gentle. “Was it worth it?”

Green eyes met blue steadily. “Definitely.”

**

“Hey, Eliza.” Kara flopped down onto her couch, holding her phone against her ear with her shoulder as she juggled a drink and a large portion of pot stickers in a foil container. “How are you?”

_”I’m great, Sweetie. Can’t wait to see you all tomorrow. I got out Alex’s baby pictures.”_

Kara grimaced. “That’s actually why I’m calling, Eliza. I’d like to bring a friend tomorrow and I wanted to make sure it was ok with you. And also, please don’t embarrass Alex by showing her new girlfriend the naked or bath ones?”

A wicked chuckle sounded down the phone line, making Kara swallow. _”Me? Embarrass Alex? Never! And of course it’s ok with me if you bring a friend. The more the merrier. Who is it?”_

A smile rose unbidden to the hero’s face. “Cat’s back in National City and she was going to be spending Christmas alone. I couldn’t let that happen.”

_“No one should be alone at Christmas. She’s more than welcome here, Sweetheart.”_

“Thanks, Eliza. I appreciate it. See you tomorrow. I love you.”

_”Love you too, Kara. Bye.”_

Kara’s next call was to her sister who was actually glad that Kara was bringing a friend.

_“You do remember that Mom only has two spare rooms, right? So you’ll have to share with Cat.”_

The hero’s jaw dropped. “Oh gosh… I never even… oh boy. I’d better text her to ask her if it’s ok.”

 _“Breathe, Kara,”_ Alex laughed. _“You’re both grown ups. I’m pretty sure you can both handle a couple of nights in the same bed.”_

Kara swallowed. Damn butterflies. “Y-yeah… you’re right. I just want to do her the curtesy of letting her back out if she wants to.”

_”Fair enough. Text me later and let me know if I need to add her to the route. We’ll take one of the DEO Suburbans.”_

“Ok, thanks, Alex.”

Kara hung up and stared at her iPhone screen for a moment. Then she took a breath and opened a new message.

 _Hey Cat. So, Alex reminded me that, since her girlfriend is coming with us, she’ll be sharing with her. That leaves my old bedroom. I hope that sharing with me is ok? It’s a queen-sized bed._ Kara typed a winking emoji but quickly erased it when she realized how suggestive it might seem. _Let me know if you’re ok with that?_

The hero hit send and then sat the phone on her knee as she used her heat vision to warm up her dinner. She was halfway through the latest episode of _The Exorcist_ when her phone buzzed, drawing her attention. She picked it up and immediately laughed when she read Cat’s reply.

 _Well, if Alex is sharing with her girlfriend, I guess it’s ok that I share with mine._ The winking emoji was the icing on the cake.

Kara thought for a moment. _LOL! Awesome, I’ll make sure to bring pajamas._

Cat’s reply came back almost immediately and Kara shook her head in disbelief and… something else... _Or not_ ;-)

For a moment, the hero just let the excited feeling roll over her. “Ok,” she murmured. “There is no way that Cat Grant is flirting with me. She’s just joking around.”

But still, Kara tapped out a reply. _I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. We’ll pick you up at the penthouse at about one-fifteen._

_See you then._

After sending her sister one last text to confirm that Cat was still coming, Kara settled down to watch the end of her show but her mind kept drifting to Cat’s texts and she found herself re-reading them… and she couldn’t stop smiling.

..

Cat sighed and leaned back in her chair. “Ok, Grant, where the hell did that come from?” she murmured. “I thought we were going for the subtle, let’s-feel-things-out play, not the let’s-get-naked-in-your-childhood-bed one!” She poured herself a measure of whiskey and knocked it back before getting up and wandering to her closet to choose a couple of outfits for her stay with the Danvers family. She wondered if Alex’s girlfriend knew Kara’s secret and made a mental note to ask the hero in private the next day. The last thing Cat wanted to do was accidentally out her friend as Supergirl.

After packing her small Louis Vuitton suitcase and adding her travel bag of toiletries, she grabbed her phone and re-read her texts with Kara. While the younger woman hadn’t really flirted back, she hadn’t seemed to be at all offended either. Cat breathed a deep sigh of relief but she jumped and almost dropped it when her phone rang.

“Kara? Is everything ok?”

_”Sure. I was hoping you could open your balcony door?”_

Cat spun and looked through the large windowed doors to see a flying woman in a red cape waving at her. She trotted across the room and unlocked them, impatiently beckoning to Supergirl. “Get in here before someone sees you and you blow your cover!”

Kara touched down gently on one foot and slowly walked inside looking around Cat’s bedroom with a smile as she tucked her phone somewhere under her cape. “Incredible… exactly like I knew it would be.”

“Thank you, Supergirl, but… why are you here?”

The hero shrugged. “I was patrolling and, since I was nearby, I just…” She took a breath. “Actually. I just wanted to see you. I’ve missed you so much and the time at the office today just wasn’t enough. It’s hard knowing you’re here in National City and wanting…” She stopped then. “But I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just… I’ll see you tomorrow, Cat.” She turned and stepped back out onto the balcony but Cat followed her.

“Supergirl?” The hero stopped and looked back over her shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Be careful out there.”

And with a final bright smile, Supergirl shot away into the night sky.

..

The Danvers sister were arguing over who was going to drive. It went back and forward until Kara hit a home run. “Are you seriously telling me that you would rather drive than sit in the back and make out with your girlfriend?”

Alex blinked as Maggie punched her lightly in the shoulder. “You’d better get the answer to that question right, Danvers,” she warned.

The agent wrapped her arm around the detective’s neck and pulled her close, kissing her temple. “Kara, you’re driving.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” the hero replied with a salute. They finished loading their bags into the black Suburban and climbed inside. Kara started the engine and quickly texted Cat that they were on their way. Then she carefully pulled out into traffic and headed for the Grant penthouse. Traffic was a little worse than they’d expected so it was almost one-thirty by the time they arrived and found a parking spot. To Kara’s surprise, Cat was waiting for them in the lobby, a big smile on her face when the hero came to meet her. They shared a hug and Cat whispered into Kara’s ear.

“Merry Christmas, Kara.”

“Merry Christmas, Cat,” the younger woman replied, running her hand down her friend’s back and pulling her just a little closer. “I’m so glad you’re coming with us.”

They released each other and Kara picked up the CEO’s suitcase. “Be careful. That’s heavy,” Cat teased, making the younger blonde chuckle. “Oh, by the way, before we get to the car, I wanted to ask you…” She glanced around to make sure no one was within earshot. “Does Alex’s girlfriend know about… you?”

The hero shook her head. “No, but I think this will be the perfect day to share it with her. She loves Alex and my sister trusts her so I should too. Besides, her being the only one there who doesn’t know would be very unfair, not to mention hard on Eliza.”

Before Cat realized what she was doing, she reached out and cupped Kara’s cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. “You’re such a kind person,” she murmured as their eyes met and held. The hero was drawn closer and she covered Cat’s hand with her own.

“Hey, are you two com…” Alex stopped when she took in the scene in front of her.

The two blondes immediately dropped their hands and Kara cleared her throat. “Sorry, yes, we’re coming. Time to hit the road.” She smiled at Cat and led her to the car waiting outside. Alex followed, a little grin on her face.

When they reached the car, Cat hopped into the passenger seat next to Kara and looked back at the Latina woman with the dark hair and soulful brown eyes. “Hello. I’m Cat.”

“Sawyer… er… Maggie,” the detective replied. “Good to finally meet you. Kara talks about you a lot.”

“Yeah, all the time,” Alex added, meaningfully.

“Time to go!” Kara proclaimed, a little too loudly which thankfully quieted down the peanut gallery as they headed out towards the highway.

..

The drive to Midvale went faster than they’d expected and at just before six, Kara maneuvered the large SUV into Eliza’s driveway and turned off the engine. Maggie and Alex hopped out but Kara sighed and tilted her head back against the headrest. “Tired?” Cat asked. “Do you actually get tired?”

“Sometimes,” Kara replied with a smile. “But I was just thinking that I could have flown you all and this SUV here in a tenth of the time.”

“Yes,” the CEO agreed. “But it wouldn’t have been nearly as much fun. I had no idea you had such an amazing voice.”

“That’s for the shower and car trips,” the hero replied, seriously but with a little wink. She glanced towards the house and saw Eliza trotting down the driveway, her arms open for a hug as Alex rushed to meet her. Maggie was trailing a little behind with a smile on her face. “Come on. I think Maggie needs some backup.”

They hopped out of the truck just in time to hear Alex introduce the detective to her mother. “Mom, this is Maggie. Maggie this is Eliza.”

Eliza rushed forward to hug Maggie close. “It’s so wonderful to meet you! I pulled out all of Alex’s old pictures to show you!”

Alex’s face crumpled into panic as Maggie laughed and Kara moved forward to rub her arm sympathetically. Then she took Cat’s hand and tugged her a little closer. “Eliza, you remember Cat, right?”

The two older woman exchanged a hug. “Good to see you under happier circumstances,” Cat smiled.

“Indeed,” Eliza nodded. “Well come on, come inside. Alex, Kara, grab the bags and let’s get in out of the chilly weather.”

Exchanging glances, Kara and Alex went to the trunk of the Suburban to grab the cases while Eliza led Maggie and Cat toward the house. “Oh my God,” Alex groaned. “She got out the pictures.”

“Alex?” Kara said gently, ignoring her sister’s panic. “I’m going to tell Maggie, ok? It’s not fair that she’s the only one who doesn’t know.”

The agent’s mouth dropped open. “Kara, are you sure?”

The hero nodded adamantly. “You trust her so I trust her. I’m going to tell her when we get inside.”

Alex hugged her sister hard. “Thank you, Kara. Thank you. I’ve been trying to convince her that Supergirl and I are just friends but she’s been a bit jealous.”

“Really?” Kara laughed. “Well then I definitely have to tell her now!”

They headed for the house with Kara carrying most of the luggage and smiling at Alex’s happy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The butterflies have spoken! A little forward movement in relationships is good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to be at least another chapter or maybe two. We'll see :-) Forgive any typos. I'm trying to get finished as quickly as possible.

The Danvers sisters set all the luggage down in the hallway, exchanging glances when they heard women laughing. They stood at the living room door, just watching as Maggie flipped through Eliza’s photograph album. The detective looked up then and smiled at Alex. “You were a gorgeous kid,” she said. “And you haven’t changed a bit. You’re still gorgeous.”

The agent looked down and blushed as Eliza smiled and got up to pour some wine for them all. “Yes, she is,” she agreed.

Then Maggie winked at Kara. “You can’t let Alex suffer alone, Blondie,” she teased. “Where are your baby pictures?”

The hero smiled and moved across the room to sit in the chair beside Maggie that Eliza had just vacated. “Well… unfortunately, there are none,” she said. “Maggie, I’d like to welcome you to my family by sharing something with you.” She looked at Cat for a moment who nodded supportively.

“Oh?” The detective lifted an eyebrow curiously.

“Yeah,” Kara went on. “There are no baby pictures of me because I was already thirteen years old when Alex’s Mom and Dad took me in. And they took me in after I arrived.” She reached up and took off her glasses, folding them and placing them on the coffee table. “From Krypton.”

Maggie shook her head, holding up her hand. “Wait, you’re…?”

Kara nodded. “Supergirl, yeah.”

The detective slowly closed the album and laid it on the coffee table next to Kara’s glasses. Then she took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. “Wow. I’m… surprised… but also not, at the same time. I should have guessed, seeing how close Supergirl and Alex are.”

“You’re not mad, are you?” the Kryptonian asked, worriedly.

Maggie smiled and shook her head. “Of course not! Kara, I’m honored that you’ve shared this with me. It’s pretty huge.”

Kara squeezed her hand gently. “I know how much you and Alex mean to each other. I didn’t want your relationship to suffer because of me. Secrets have a way of making things harder between people.” She glanced at Cat who chuckled and nodded.

“Kara,” Alex whispered. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she held her arms out to her sister. With a smile, the hero got up and moved into them, hugging the agent tightly. “Thank you.”

“I love you, Alex,” the hero whispered in reply. “I just want you to be happy.”

Eliza smiled and handed out glasses of white wine to each woman. Then she lifted hers and made a toast. “I’m so proud to have a room full of smart, talented and strong women in my house. Merry Christmas!”

They all clinked glasses. “Merry Christmas!”

..

“Kara, could you put the star on the tree for me?” Eliza asked, passing the ornament to her grinning daughter.

“Sure.” Kara slowly lifted off the ground hovering a few feet in the air as she slipped the crystal topper onto the tree top and joined its connector to the rest of the lights. It immediately lit up and Eliza clapped her hands in joy as the hero returned to the floor.

“Beautiful,” she exclaimed, grinning as she turned to find Alex and Maggie sharing a kiss under the mistletoe she had hung above the doorframe. “Awww. They’re just too adorable.”

Cat took another sip of wine as she nodded and looked at Kara. “They do make a lovely couple,” she murmured. “They seem perfect for each other.”

“Yeah,” Kara agreed. “They’re both very lucky.” She sighed wistfully and Cat lifted an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” she asked quietly, reaching out to take Kara’s hand and run her thumb over her soft skin. “I can tell something is bothering you.”

“Oh, nothing important,” the hero replied, feeling the butterflies tickling her stomach again. “I just think I ate too much at dinner.”

“Kara,” Cat laughed. “I’ve seen you eat four lunches. Three plates of lasagna shouldn’t have been a challenge.”

Kara blushed a little and took a seat on the arm of Cat’s chair. They were still holding hands and this time, the hero’s thumb caressed Cat’s palm. “I’m just making wishes in my head,” she said softly.

“What kind of wishes?”

“About things I can’t have,” Kara replied, her breath hitching. She let go of the older woman’s hand and stood quickly. “Excuse me… I need to…” And to Cat’s surprise, Kara fled out of the room.

Alex watched her go and exchanged a small smile with the CEO as she kissed Maggie’s hand and then went after her sister. She found Kara sitting on the porch swing, her hands cradled in her lap, and took a seat next to her. It was chilly but the clear sky and twinkling stars more than made up for it. “Hey,” she said, bumping Kara’s shoulder gently and then snuggling against her for warmth. “Whatcha doin’ out here all alone?”

“Just thinking,” the younger Danvers replied. “Sorting some stuff out in my head.”

“Does that stuff happen to be… Cat related?” Alex ventured, softly.

Kara looked down again. “What makes you ask that?”

“Oh I dunno, maybe it was the way you practically ran out of the room back there when she looked at you a certain way?”

Whoops, butterflies. “She-she did? Look at me in a certain way?”

‘Kara,” Alex sighed. “Talk to me.”

For a long moment, the hero said nothing. Then her eyes lifted to meet Alex’s. Her voice was no more than a whisper though. “I th-think I… want…”

“Want what?” the agent asked. She was sure she already knew the answer but she needed Kara to admit it to herself.

“Cat.” The younger Danvers stood, wrapping her arms around herself as she gazed up at the stars, about which Alex and Jeremiah had taught her many years ago.

The agent stood too, wrapping her arms around her sister from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder. “Do you like like her?”

The butterflies, now doing the mambo in Kara’s stomach, sent their agreement. “I think it’s more than that.” The Kryptonian leaned her head against her sisters. “I think I love her, Alex.”

In the moonlight, the Kryptonian’s eyes were crystal clear and shimmering with tears. Alex smiled and squeezed her. “From what I’ve seen, I think Cat might be struggling with some feelings of her own.”

“You think so?” Kara asked, her tone a little more hopeful.

“Either way, you two need to talk at some point,” the agent pointed out.

“I know,” the hero sighed. “I just need to wait for the right time.”

“Just don’t wait too long.” Alex tugged her sister’s hand. “Come on, they’ll be wondering where we are.”

Back in the living room, the sisters grinned as they saw that Eliza had turned on _A Christmas Story_. Ralphie was in the middle of his daydream about holding off the bad guys with his BB gun and the eldest Danvers was chortling from her arm chair. Alex took a seat next to Maggie on one sofa, snuggling up to the smaller woman. That left the other sofa so Kara took a seat next to Cat.

The CEO leaned over a little to capture the hero’s attention. “Are you ok?”

“Sure,” Kara replied. “I just needed some air. It’s gorgeous outside. The sky is clear and the stars are so beautiful.”

“Will you take me for a walk tomorrow on the beach?” Cat asked, very softly. “Maybe you could tell me some more about your childhood?”

“On Krypton?” the younger woman asked. “Or here on Earth?”

“Both,” the CEO replied. “I want to know everything about you, Kara.”

Their eyes met and, for a moment, the intensity left them both breathless. “Cat,” Kara finally whispered. “I think we need to talk about… whatever this is.”

The older woman smiled. “Yes, I think we do… but not tonight, Kara. Tonight is for family.” She took the younger woman’s hand though and laced their fingers together. “Is this ok?”

Kara shifted a little to lean against her and nodded. “Yeah, it’s perfect.”

..

It was very late. Cat was a little tipsy and she wandered around Kara’s room, waiting for her turn in the bathroom. The hero had brought up both suitcases and it had taken her all of thirty seconds to change and brush her teeth. She was already curled up on her side watching the CEO looking around.

Cat smiled as she looked over the impressive number of awards and certificates hanging in frames around the room. “You were valedictorian in high school?” she asked, examining a photo of a younger Kara in cap and gown at a podium.

“Yes,” the hero replied. She shrugged then. “I didn’t really want to do it. I felt guilty.”

Cat turned, surprised. “Guilty about what?”

The hero shook her head. “I don’t feel like I earned it. Academics comes pretty easily to me and there were so many other people in my class who worked harder than I did for their grades. I felt bad.” Just then she heard a door close and narrowed her eyes to peer through the wall. “Bathroom is free.”

Cat laughed. “Your powers are really useful in so many ways.”

Kara grinned. “I guess. Do you have everything you need?”

“I do. Be right back.” The older woman picked up her bed things but paused then and wagged her finger. “No peeking.”

“Of course not. I would never do that, Cat,” Kara replied, sitting up.

“Hmmm…” Cat winked. “Your loss.” She grinned over her shoulder as she headed for the bathroom, stifling a laugh as she heard a groan and the sound of a body thumping back onto the bed. She was thrilled to realize that the gorgeous Kryptonian was also struggling with her feelings. Yes, they’d have to talk about their future but for now, she was content to just be with Kara and her family. And of course, some flirting didn’t hurt either.

A short time later, she was climbing into bed and turning off the nightstand lamp. Then she lay on her side facing Kara, who was keeping a respectable distance between them. As her night vision kicked in, she realized the younger woman was just looking at her. “You can see me like it’s bright in here, can’t you?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Kara replied. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, you didn’t at all. It’s ok,” Cat smiled. As if reading each other’s minds, their hands reached out at the same time and their fingers laced together. Then Cat shimmied closer so their hands were nestled between their chests. “Good night, Kara.”

“Good night, Cat.”

..

Alex slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Firstly, she was in her childhood room in Midvale. Secondly, she had a hot woman wrapped around her. And thirdly, it was Christmas day! Alex kissed Maggie awake and hugged her close. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Babe,” the detective replied with a sleepy smile.

“I love you, Maggie,” Alex whispered, her heart in her throat as she ran her fingers through the detective’s hair.

Maggie hugged her harder, her smile splitting her face. “I love you too, Alex.”

“Thank God,” the agent laughed, running her hands down the detective’s back and kissing her deeply.

Next door, Cat was the first to awaken and she just lay still for a long moment with her eyes closed, savoring the feeling of just waking up with Kara. During the night, they’d both moved and now Kara was pressed tightly against her back with her arm wrapped loosely around Cat’s waist. The smaller woman had become the little spoon and she felt so safe and relaxed in Kara’s arms that she didn’t want to move. Her bladder, on the other hand, began ending her text messages so she gently slid out of the Kryptonian’s grasp and headed for the bathroom. Moments later, she was back and she slipped back into Kara’s embrace, this time facing her. She brushed a few wisps of blonde hair back from the younger woman’s eyes and took a moment to study her. Other than the small scar above her left eyebrow, Kara’s skin was flawless and smooth as silk.

Then Kara’s eyelids fluttered and crystal blue eyes appeared as her arms tightened around Cat. “Good morning,” she said. “How did you sleep?”

And Cat just decided to snuggle closer. “Best night’s sleep I’ve had in years. Whatever you have that relaxes me so much, you should bottle it.”

The hero laughed. “I could make millions.” She caressed Cat’s cheek then. “I believe I promised you a walk on the beach. How about we go before everyone else wakes up? I’d kinda like some time alone with you, if that’s ok?”

“That sounds perfect, Kara,” Cat replied. “Give me ten minutes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk on the beach and a bit of a rescue! Forgive any mistakes. I finished this chapter at 4am last night.

It was chilly on the beach. The wind lifted Cat and Kara’s hair as they strolled and Cat’s hands were tucked tightly inside her jacket pockets. The winter sun was providing barely any warmth and the older woman shivered a little. “Cold?” Kara asked. She couldn’t really gauge for herself since she didn’t really feel the effects of temperature changes.

“A little,” Cat replied with a smile. “But it’s so amazing out here. So peaceful.”

“When I arrived here,” Kara replied. “I found the beach fascinating. We didn’t really have anything like it on Krypton.” She casually wrapped an arm around Cat, drawing her in close. “Birds were weird though.”

Cat laughed, pressing close to Kara’s side. “Weird? How so?”

The Kryptonian scrunched up her nose. “Oh… all the hopping and tweeting,” she replied. “And the seagulls crying really bothered me. They sounded kinda like babies sometimes.”

“Softy,” the CEO teased, stopping and poking Kara playfully in the chest.

“Hey!” The hero grabbed Cat and, on a happy impulse, wrapped her up in her arms, lifting her easily off the ground in a bear hug. “No poking allowed!”

“Ok! Ok! Put me down, Supergirl!” the older woman laughed.

“What’s the magic word?” Kara teased, spinning them both slowly.

“Please?” Cat grinned.

“Well, since you asked nicely…” Kara slowly lowered her friend to the ground but, when their eyes met and held, Cat simply slid her hands up the hero’s chest and clasped them at the back of her neck.

“I know we said we were going to talk about this,” she said gently. “But I think we both know where we’re heading.” At Kara’s nod, Cat smiled. “I just need to know if this is really what you want?”

Kara rested her forehead against the older woman’s and closed her eyes. “It is,” she whispered. “I want this with you, Cat.”

In the peacefulness of the early morning, with the waves tumbling onto the beach, they drank in the sweetness of the moment and of each other. Then Kara was cupping Cat’s cheeks and drawing their lips together. The kiss was almost chaste at first but then their lips parted and immediately came back together, open, tongues reaching out, caressing, needing.

Cat’s fingertips slowly moved down Kara’s neck, tracing the column of her throat. The hero sucked in a breath and deepened the kiss even further, her hands in the older woman’s blonde hair and moving restlessly. And when the kiss ended, they held each other close, quiet, listening to the sounds of the ocean. Then Kara sighed. “I can hear people coming,” said murmured, nuzzling Cat’s ear with her nose.

“Mmmm…” the CEO replied. “I guess we should get back for breakfast and gifts.”

..

Standing at the living room window, Alex, Maggie and Eliza high fived each other as they watched Kara and Cat finally ease apart and walk towards the house, firmly holding hands. “Well,” Alex grinned. “I was hoping they’d finally come to their senses.”

“Yeah,” Maggie agreed. “The heart eyes between them was ridiculous. How on Earth did it take so long?”

Eliza shrugged. “Things in the romance department aren’t easy for Kara. Having a secret like she does.”

“So Cat hasn’t always known that Kara is Supergirl?” the detective asked.

“No,” Alex replied. “She was suspicious for a long time but Kara only really confirmed it for her yesterday.”

Just then, the door opened and Cat and Kara stepped inside to be met by three happy faces. Alex was the first one to speak up. “So, Sis, I guess you forgot that the living room window overlooks the beach, huh?”

Cat laughed and shook her head. “Well, I guess the Cat really is out of the closet,” she joked.

“And the Kara,” Maggie added, teasingly. “Congratulations, you two. It’s about damn time.”

“Thanks,” Kara replied, her face tinted pink.

Eliza took pity on her and ushered them all to take seats. She had made coffee and some cinnamon rolls and everyone helped themselves as Alex turned the tree lights on. Then they exchanged gifts. Each one was a meaningful token of their love for each other. Cat had managed to bring gift cards for everyone, despite the short notice of her joining them but for Kara, she had something special. She handed the small box to her new girlfriend with a little smile. “I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to give this to you this weekend,” she explained. “But I was hoping I would.”

Kara was touched and she carefully unwrapped the box and opened it, sucking in a surprised breath. Inside was a platinum chain and pendant shaped like her family’s coat of arms. Then she realized it was a double folding locket and when she opened it, tears sprang to her eyes. Inside were pictures of Alex, Eliza and her mother, Alura. There was also a free space for her to add another picture. “Oh my God, Cat,” she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. “It’s beautiful!”

“Alex helped me with the pictures last night while you were doing chores,” the CEO replied. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Like it?!” Kara exclaimed, blinking back tears of joy. “I love it, Cat!” She jumped up and pulled her girlfriend to her feet for a long hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the older woman replied. “You’re a blessing to me, Kara. I hope you know that.”

“And you are to me,” the hero replied as she gently kissed Cat’s lips and then hugged her again.

“Solid girlfriend points for that one, Cat,” Alex teased.

“And sister points,” Kara shot back, making the agent smile and wink.

..

“So,” Eliza and Cat stood together, examining the still uncooked turkey. “We have two choices,” the eldest Danvers stated. “We can put the bird in the oven and wait three hours or…”

“We could have Kara take care of it?” Cat added.

“I’ll be right there,” the Kryptonian yelled from the living room where she was playing Monopoly with her sister and Maggie. I’m just kicking Alex’s ass with hotels.”

“No, she’s not!!” the agent yelled indignantly.

“Yes, she is!!” Maggie added, making Cat and Eliza laugh.

“God, my kids,” the scientist exclaimed, shaking her head. “So competitive.”

Cat cleared her throat a little. “I’m not sure if Kara ever told you this but I have a son her age.”

Eliza shook her head. “No, she didn’t mention it. Does she know him?”

“She actually dated him for a short time,” the CEO replied, folding her arms and turning to look out the kitchen window. “Does it seem strange to you that Kara and I want to be together?”

“Strange? Of course not,” the scientist said, smiling gently. “I’m by no mean oblivious to how you feel about her. This is not the first time I’ve seen you together, Cat.” She paused a moment, then continued gently. “I think the thing that concerned me at first was that you seemed to have those feelings for Supergirl rather than Kara.”

Cat sucked in a deep breath. “I’ve known for a long time that Kara is Supergirl. She fooled me for a while but all the signs kept coming back to what I had known all along. It’s always been Kara, Eliza. She’s the one person in this world who knows the worst parts of me and wants me anyway.”

“I am?” came a voice from the doorway. The older women turned to find Kara there.

“Yes. You’re the only one who ever stuck around, Kara, and I love you for it.”

“You love me?” the hero blinked.

Cat chuckled. “Are we pretending to be a Christmas parrot today? Yes, I love you, Kara Danvers. You’ve always been my Supergirl.”

Kara almost bowled Cat over as she rushed forward to pull the smaller woman into her arms. “I love you too, Cat, so so much.”

After a long moment, the CEO eased back. “So I think that’s established,” she bantered happily, trying to lighten the intensity of the moment before she broke down and tried to drag the hero to the bedroom.

Eliza just laughed. “Yes, I think it is. Alright you two. We have dinner to prepare. Kara, could you work on cooking the turkey please while Cat and I prepare the other stuff.

“Can we help?” Maggie asked as she and Alex came into the kitchen.

Eliza handed the detective a knife. “Any good at chopping carrots and Brussel’s sprouts?”

Maggie grinned. “Yeah, I’m very good with a knife,” she replied, starting in on the vegetables.

Nearby Kara concentrated on the turkey. “Fire in the hole,” she stated as she engaged her heat vision and ran the beams up and down the bird until it was brown and steaming evenly. Then she blinked rapidly and her eyes cooled back to their normal blue. “There we go.”

“Nice job, Sweetie,” the eldest Danvers smiled, patting her superhero daughter on the shoulder. With a smile, Kara winked and wandered over to where Alex was pouring glasses of wine.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey yourself,” the agent replied. “You doing ok?”

“Yeah. I’m great.” Kara frowned then. “Hey… um… remember the conversation we had a while ago where I asked you about your first time with a woman and you said I should try it?” Alex glanced at her sister and nodded. “Well… I’m not sure I know how.”

Alex glanced behind her, making sure that no one was listening. The three other women were engaged in a conversation about Maggie’s family’s Christmas traditions. “Kara, are you asking me for advice about sex?” she finally asked in a low voice.

“No… Yes… I guess…” The hero shook her head. “What’s it like, Alex? With a woman, I mean.”

“Hold on.” The agent delivered the glasses of wine and interrupted the conversation for a second. “Excuse us. Kara and I will be back in a few minutes.”

Then she led her sister upstairs and through her bedroom window onto the roof outside. It was the place they’d had all their private conversations as teenagers. Sitting down with her knees tucked up, Alex sipped her wine and gathered her thoughts as Kara settled next to her.

“For me,” the agent began slowly. “It was so amazingly eye-opening. I’ve slept with various guys over the years but I never felt any connection to them. It was hard for me to feel aroused or to orgasm so I thought intimacy just wasn’t for me. That my body just wasn’t made for it.” When Kara nodded, Alex smiled. “But then I met Maggie and I started to feel different… confused. I felt breathless when she smiled at me and sometimes I felt like I’d die if I couldn’t kiss her.” She chuckled a little. “It’s going to sound cliché but… it really did feel like my body had suddenly woken up.”

“I’m feeling the same way about Cat,” Kara admitted. “I woke up spooned against her this morning and it felt like I’d finally…” She paused trying to find the right words. “Come home. Does that make any sense?”

“It totally does,” the agent replied, bumping her sister’s shoulder gently. “And as for the physical aspect,” she went on. “Just take your time, ok? You can learn each other’s likes and dislikes as you go or what toys work best for you both.”

Kara nodded and leaned against her sister, resting her head against her shoulder. “I can’t stop thinking about being with her… but I’m nervous,” she admitted.

“It’s natural. I bet she is too. Two people who love each other just want to please the other.” Alex chuckled then. “Speaking of… I told Maggie I love her this morning.”

Kara’s face eased into a sunny smile. “You did? How did that go?”

“She loves me too,” the agent replied with a grin.

“Well duh,” the hero teased. “Congratulations, Alex. I’m so happy for the both of you.” Then her eyes became slightly unfocused and she turned her head to look out over the ocean.

“What do you hear?” Alex asked, recognizing the faraway look in her sister’s eyes for what it was.

Kara slowly got up, this time narrowing her eyes and zooming in on something Alex couldn’t see. “Oh my God! There’s a kid in the water!” In a split second, Kara was back, dressed in her suit. “I’ll meet you on the beach.” And then she was gone in a blur of red and blue.

Alex climbed back inside the house and ran down the stairs two at a time. “Mom,” she yelled. “Come help me. Kara’s gone to pull a kid out of the water.”

Maggie and Cat joined Eliza and Alex as they ran down the hill and the few steps down onto the beach. It had taken Kara eleven seconds to get to the child, pull him out of the water and arrive back on the shore. She laid him gently down and covered him with her cape until Alex and Eliza arrived. The eldest Danvers immediately went to work. “He’s not breathing. Starting CPR. Alex, help me.” In the background, Cat was calling an ambulance.

The agent nodded, tilting the child’s head back and checking his airway as her mother started chest compressions. At her nod, Alex blew twice into the boy’s mouth, watching his chest rise and then fall again. They heard a scream then as a woman suddenly appeared, running as fast as she could towards them. “JACK! JACK! My baby!”

Maggie rushed forward to stop her, taking her by the arms and looking her right in the eyes. “Ma’am, I’m Detective Sawyer. Is this your child?”

“Yes, YES!” the woman screamed. “He fell. He tumbled into the water before I could stop him.”

Cat and Kara exchange glances and Kara knelt next to the child, using her x-ray vision to examine him as Alex and Eliza continued CPR. “I don’t see any bone damage,” she said quietly. “But his lungs are full of water.”

The woman tried to escape Maggie’s grasp but the detective held onto her, hugging her close. “Doctor and Agent Danvers are doing everything they can for Jack and an ambulance is on the way. Let them work.”

Scant feet away, Eliza and Alex were exchanging looks. The child wasn’t responding and it wasn’t looking good. “Don’t stop, Mom,” Alex finally said. “Let the paramedics make the call if they have to.”

Kara stood close, her arms wrapped around herself, willing the child to live. Then she knelt next to him again and took his hand. “Come on, Jack,” she whispered. “Come back to us, Buddy.”

Even after Eliza felt a bone snap under her hands, she kept going, repeating round after round of compressions until finally, the child’s eyes opened and he coughed long and hard, spurting water out of his mouth. “Oh my God!” the mother screamed as Eliza rolled the child onto his side to allow him to cough the brine out of his lungs. In the distance, they heard the ambulance siren approaching and a moment later, the paramedics were running to them. Eliza provided all the information they needed and the boy was loaded into the ambulance with his mother to be taken to the hospital. Just before the ambulance doors closed, the woman leaned out and yelled to them. “Thank you! I’ll never forget you!”

Alex wrapped her arm around her mother’s shoulders and leaned against her. “You saved a life today,” she said softly.

Eliza blinked, shaking the fatigue out of her hands and shoulders. “We all did.”

“Yeah,” Kara added. “We sure did.” But she suddenly realized that a group of people had gathered around them so she moved away a little, putting some distance between herself and her family.

Cat tilted her head in surprise but then understood. “Thank God you were nearby Supergirl,” she said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. “Great job on pulling that little boy out of the water.”

“Thanks,” the hero replied with a smile. “Glad I could help but I really have to get going. Enjoy the rest of your Christmas.” She turned in a circle and waved to everyone watching. “Merry Christmas!” Then she bent her knees, raised her fist and shot into the sky and away.

A little girl nearby shook her head. “Wow. I want to be like Supergirl when I grow up!”

Alex chuckled. “Don’t we all, Kid, don’t we all.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some Christmas fluff... sorry for the short chapter. I have so much going on that I haven't had a lot of time to write. Just wanted to drop this part off real quick ;-) Mistakes are all mine. Characters aren't!

Full to the brim with turkey, ham and trimmings, not to mention a really great selection of desserts, Alex was curled up on the couch with Maggie leaning against her. She ran her fingers through the detective’s hair, admiring the slope of her neck and the shape of her nose. She couldn’t help but place some kisses below Maggie’s ear. “I love you,” she whispered.

“Mmmm…” the smaller woman replied lazily. “Love you too.”

It was getting dark outside and the Christmas lights from nearby houses were pretty, so Kara got up and offered her hand to Cat, who readily took it and was drawn to her feet. They took their coffee to the porch swing and curled up together, one of Kara’s long legs pushing them slowly back and forth as she kissed Cat’s temple. “This feels like a dream,” she murmured. “Like I’ll wake up any moment and just be your employee again.”

Cat smiled and laced their fingers together. “You’ve always been more than just an employee to me. From the very first day you walked into my office, trying to convince me that there was nothing extraordinary about you, I knew there most certainly was.”

“I just wanted to be normal,” the hero replied with a shrug. “But after I saved that plane, I realized something. I realized that I had to be myself. I couldn’t be a fraction and just hide the rest away. I realized that I was stifling the best part of myself. You know? That part of myself that wanted to help people beyond being a normal human.” She laughed a little. “Gosh, that was eye-opening.”

“I bet,” Cat nodded. She gazed out over the darkening ocean and then rested her head against Kara’s collar bone. “What was it like? I mean, I saw the footage on the news but… was the plane heavy? Did you get hurt?”

Again the hero shrugged. “It wasn’t a walk in the park,” she said. “But Alex was on it so it didn’t matter. I had to stop it from going down.”

Cat rubbed a lock of Kara’s hair between her fingertips. Like everything else about the hero, it was soft and yet strong. Then she sat up straighter and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, kissing her, teasingly at first and then much deeper as the hero’s hands slowly wandered. They were both breathing harder when they eased apart. Kara’s eyes had darkened into a much deeper shade of blue and Cat’s breath caught as the love in them came shining through. She wondered how she had missed it before.

“Kara, Kara, Kara,” she whispered, shaking her head a little. “I’m such a fool for not doing this a long time ago.”

“No, Cat, you’re not,” Kara smiled. “Like I said before, we both had to be ready for this.” She sighed then. “We should probably talk about what’s going to happen when we get back to National City.” She took a breath, steeling herself for the answer. “Will you be going away again?”

Cat shook her head. “No, Darling, I’m back to stay. However, I do need to wrap up what I was doing in Europe so I’ll have to go back now and then. I asked Miss Tessmacher to make some travel arrangements for a couple of weeks from now.”

“Ok,” Kara replied, relieved. “And… um… do you want to tell Carter about us?” She paused. “And Adam?”

“One step at a time,” Cat chuckled. “I haven’t even gotten you into bed yet,” she teased.

The hero swallowed. “Um… about that,” she murmured, her face turning pink again.

But Cat kissed her forehead and her smiled widened. “It’s ok,” she said. “We can be nervous together.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “You’ve never…”

“I’ve never wanted to before,” the CEO responded with a little shrug. “Frankly, I never expected to fall in love with a woman.”

The hero thought about that for a moment. “Neither did I. Maybe we both just fell in love with a person.”

Cat nodded slowly. Then she met the younger woman’s eyes. “Kara, can I ask you a personal question?”

“Of course. Anything.”

“Is it… are you… anatomically…” Cat stumbled over the words uncharacteristically, but this was new territory. She felt silly asking but the hero was an alien after all.

“Yes,” Kara replied quietly. “I have a vagina, just like you. Everything works mostly the same. My organs are a little different inside though.”

Cat closed her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

Gentle fingers stroked her cheek. “Shh, it’s ok. It was a fair question and I want you to feel comfortable asking me things if you need answers or are unsure.”

The CEO nodded. “We have so much to talk about,” she said. “But right now, I just want you to kiss me.”

Kara grinned as she leaned in. “Happy to oblige.”

..

Doctor Eliza Danvers was an open-minded and loving woman. She’d been through a lot in her life: raising two daughters – one of them an alien – losing her husband when the girls were just teenagers, having to deal with the knowledge that her husband had essentially come back from the dead and was being held by some secret, alien-hating organization. She swirled the wine in her glass as she watched over her children and their partners, snoozing on their respective couches.

She was proud of Alex and Kara, probably more than they even realized, but the constant worry about Jeremiah was wearing her down. Eliza had decided that she wanted to be more involved in the ongoing search for him and she’d made a serious decision. Now, she just had to tell her kids that she was moving to National City to work for the DEO. She’d spoken to J’Onn who had been more than happy to hire her and she’d signed copy after copy of secrecy and non-disclosure agreements. She’d even been fitted for a personalized lab coat. She just hoped that Alex and Kara would be glad that she was there.

“Eliza?”

The eldest Danvers was pulled out of her thoughts and she met Kara’s blue eyes with a smile. “Yes, Sweetie?”

“Are you ok?”

Eliza nodded. “I was just thinking about how much I miss Jeremiah,” she said. “We’ve had too many Christmases without him. I can hardly wait for him to come home.”

Kara felt Cat shift a little and snuggle closer. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, looking down. “I really wish I could have saved him.”

“It’s not your fault, Sweetie,” Eliza replied. “Those butchers took away your powers and hurt you. I wish I could have saved you from that.”

The CEO sat up straighter then. “Someone hurt you?” she asked Kara worriedly.

The hero nodded sadly. “There’s an organization in National City whose main goal is to destroy all alien life on Earth. They’re holding Eliza’s husband and they kidnapped me but Jeremiah helped me to get away.”

“The police or FBI can’t do anything?” Cat asked.

Kara and Eliza exchanged looks. “No,” the eldest Danvers replied with a sad look.

“Not even Alex?”

The agent sighed, having heard the tail end of the conversation. “I don’t actually work for the FBI, Cat,” she admitted. “I work for a different organization. Top secret. We haven’t been able to find him yet either.”

“But we will,” Kara said determinedly. “I promise you both. I will bring him home.”

For a long moment, there was quiet but then Eliza spoke softly. “I’m moving to National City. I’ve spoken to J’Onn and I’m going to be working with you and helping in the search for Jeremiah.”

Alex moved across the room and knelt next to the older woman, taking her hand. “Mom, are you sure you want to do this?” she asked softly as Kara mimicked her position on the other side of their mother.

“Yes, I’m sure, Alex. I have to do this.”

“We’re going to make an awesome team,” the hero smiled.

..

Detective Maggie Sawyer hummed softly as Alex spooned against her back, chasing away the slight chill of the bedroom with little kisses up and down her neck. “How do you feel about your Mom working for the DEO?”

“Worried,” the agent replied with a chuckle. “The other agents think I’m tough? Wait ‘til they try to deal with a pissed off Eliza Danvers.” She sighed then. “Seriously though, I should have seen it coming. She only has so much patience. Plus, my Mom is an amazing bioengineer. She be a fantastic asset to the DEO.”

In the bedroom across the hallway, Kara and Cat were having a similar conversation. “What is this organization you and Alex work for,” Cat asked.

“Well,” Kara replied. “I don’t actually work for them I work with them as Supergirl. Alex pretty much is the second in command to Director J’Onzz.

“Oh my God,” the CEO exclaimed. “You all work for the non-existent DEO?”

“With,” Kara corrected gently. “I work FOR CatCo. But yes.”

“Semantics, Kara,” Cat teased. She pulled back the sheets and slid into bed, dressed in adorable blue pajamas, closely followed by the hero, who was wearing a simple white tank top and boxer shorts. The older woman sucked in a breath as the hero unconsciously flexed well defined biceps and she couldn’t help but run her fingertips along them. It’d be rude not to… right?

“God, you’re hot,” she murmured, blinking as she suddenly realized she’d used her outside voice by the pink tips of Kara’s ears.

“Thanks.” The younger woman smiled shyly. “But I can’t really take credit for anything. I’m just… like this.” She ran her fingertips along Cat’s collarbones then. “You on the other hand, are completely gorgeous.”

They captured each other’s lips in a long kiss and it was Kara’s turn to suck in a breath as Cat nibbled on her bottom lip and ran her nails lightly over her abs under her shirt but when her hands moved higher, the younger woman caught them in her own and smiled.

“Are you ok?” Cat asked. “Did I overstep?”

“No,” Kara grinned. “I’m just a little… um…”

“What, Darling?”

‘This is my Mom’s house.” She winced slightly then. “Although Alex doesn’t seem to have a problem with that.” She shut her eyes tightly. “Ugh… I can close my eyes but I can’t turn off my ears.”

Cat just laughed and snuggled closer. There was plenty of time for more later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last bit! This is kinda chapter 4b but lets call it five! I've enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it. Again, sorry for any typos. I seem to be writing a lot at night these days and my eyes are wobbling.

Leaving Midvale behind had been surprisingly hard for Cat and so was saying goodbye to Eliza. Cat was grateful to her new friend for the encouragement and kindness she had offered during their brief Christmas stay. The CEO was sitting in the back of the black DEO Suburban with Kara’s head laying in her lap and the hero snoozed as they sped along the highway.

“What’s up with Sleeping Beauty?” Alex asked. “Is she alive? Cat, did you wear her out last night?”

“I’m fine,” Kara muttered back with a smirk as the older blonde laughed. “Just relaxing before I have to patrol.”

“I didn’t think the Girl of Steel did anything but save people,” Maggie teased. “Oh how wrong I was.”

Kara just stuck out her tongue and smiled as Cat’s fingers ran through her thick hair. The older blonde pulled gently and one blue eye opened to peer up at her. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry,” Cat chuckled. “I was just wondering how you cut your hair.”

“She doesn’t really have to,” Alex chuckled. “She doesn’t get split ends or anything like that.”

“Mmmhmmm…” Kara agreed.

“But, doesn’t it just keep growing?”

“Mmmhmmm…” Kara agreed again. “Every three months, a friend of mine cuts it for me.” She wasn't going to tell Cat that Winn was as good a hair stylist as he was a seamstress.

“But how?” Cat pressed.

“They have to weaken me for a few minutes while he does it,” the hero explained. “It’s the same way I train for combat. It’s not harmful to me.”

“You train for combat?” the CEO asked, her eyebrow lifting.

“How do you think she kicks ass?” Alex asked with a grin. “I trained her.”

“What she said,” the hero replied, her eyes closed again.

“I really don’t know anything about you, do I?” Cat shook her head, tracing the shell of her girlfriend’s ear with her fingertip.

Just then, Kara sat up. “Alex, pull over. Something’s wrong. I can hear some…” Then Kara was gone in a split second and catching the car that was flying through the air towards them before placing it gently onto the ground. Alex slammed on breaks and skidded the car skillfully into the shoulder to a stop.

“It’s a pileup,” she breathed as the crashing noises continued around them. She saw Kara disappear into the back of a van and then emerge as Supergirl. The hero looked around and then shot into the sky to survey the damage. “Come on,” Alex said, pulling off her seatbelt. “We have to try to help.”

Maggie had just finished on the phone with emergency services and joined Alex and Cat as they ran from vehicle to vehicle, checking on their occupants. The people at the back of the wreck weren't badly hurt but the injuries got worse and worse as they moved forward. The helped anyone who wasn't trapped to get out and get to the shoulder as Kara pulled doors and rooves off vehicles in preparation for the firefighters who were already making their way through the wreckage.

Alex caught up with Kara, who was now standing and looking around for something else to help with. “You ok?” the agent asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Where’s Cat?”

“She’s with Maggie,” Alex pointed. “They’re on a school bus with a bunch of scared kids.”

Supergirl looked in the direction of Alex’s finger and smiled as she saw Cat sitting on the bus with a small child in her lap. Then, she saw the gas tanker on its side nearby, flames from another vehicle fire licking at it. “Oh no,” she exclaimed. She shot in the direction of the tanker but, as she got close, she saw the leaking gas and the stream that was almost to the edge of the fire. With every ounce of speed she could muster, she grabbed the tanker and flew it straight up into the air, but it was too late and the flames shot up the gas stream causing the entire tanker to explode above Kara’s head and knock her unconscious. The huge force of the explosion propelled the Girl of Steel downwards and she hit the pavement on her side creating a large crater underneath her. Her body rolled to a stop but Kara didn't move. Then the flaming tanker crashed down on top of her.

“SUPERGIRL!!!” Alex screamed in horror, her legs already carrying her to her sister and she threw herself onto the ground, pushing her body over the edge of the crater and peering through the smoke. She was already starting to cough when Cat and Maggie reached her and, through the dark smoke, they couldn't really see anything so they called Supergirl over and over until a voice called out.

“I think I’m ok, but I need to lift this tanker again. Get back.”

The three women looked at each other in relief and then scrambled back. “Supergirl, go!” Cat yelled and slowly, the tanker rose into the air, carried on the shoulders of the Girl of Steel. She was disheveled, her hair was sooty and her face was dirty but she was determined.

Supergirl found an open space to her right and set the remains of the vehicle down so the fire department could douse it with foam. She sat down on the ground then, her legs stretched out in front of her as she took stock of her body. She leaned back on her hands as she turned her face to the sun. But then the sun was gone and Supergirl realized that she was surrounded by reporters who were pointing cameras and microphones at her from VERY close range and all asking questions of her at the same time.

Waving a hand, Kara shook her head and slowly climbed to her feet. “I’m ok, folks,’ she said. “And I have no comment unless anyone here is from The Trib or CatCo Magazine.” She scanned the crowd and spotted Cat. “Ah, Miss Grant. Do you have a question?”

Cat stepped forward. “I just want to thank you for saving myself, Detective Sawyer and all the children on that school bus. And to ask you if you’re ok, Supergirl? That was quite a fall you took.”

With a smile, the Girl of Steel nodded. “I’m ok,” she replied. “However, being a flaming-tanker-sandwich-filling is not something I want to do again.” She looked around then. “I need to get back to work now folks. There are other people who still need help.” The crowd parted and Kara walked to the fire Chief. “Anything else I can do?” she asked as Maggie and Cat joined her.

“I think my men have got it,” the Chief replied. “Thank you, Supergirl… and friends.”

“Goodbye, Chief,” the hero replied. The three women met up with Alex on the way back to the car. “Get in,” Kara said, indicating the SUV. “I’ll fly you back. There’s no way you’re getting through this mess, Alex.”

The agent agreed and, as soon as they were all buckled in, Kara settled the vehicle onto her shoulders and flew it all the way back to just outside National City. Then Alex drove the rest of the way while Kara resumed her position with her head pillowed in Cat’s lap and her cape tucked around her. It was only then that the hero felt her heart start to slow down. She wrapped her arm around Cat’s knee and kissed it, letting the tears come.

“You’re not ok, are you,” Cat said softly. It wasn’t a question. Kara sat up and wiped her face. “I could have lost you and Maggie today,” she said. “Not to mention all those kids. I was so scared, Cat.”

Alex and Maggie’s eyes met and the agent also had tears in her eyes. She took Maggie’s hand and kissed it.

“I was scared too when I saw you fall,” the CEO murmured. “You did quite the impression of a pancake at one point.”

The younger woman chuckled. “I woke up with the side mirror smashed against my face. No one wants to see themselves THAT closely.”

The playful banter helped all of the women to feel better and soon, Alex was pulling over at the entrance to an alleyway to let Supergirl out. Cat kissed her cheek before she’d let her go. “Come to my place?” she asked.

“Of course, I’ll be there shortly.” Kara stuck her head back into the car. Alex, Maggie, see you later.” But to Kara’s surprise, Alex hopped out of the SUV and hugged her hard.

“Thank you for saving Maggie,” she said. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other as Alex smoothed down her sister’s cape at her shoulders. “And don’t forget to use a condom.”

Kara blushed but grinned widely at the familiar words. Alex always said that to her when she went on a second date. “Yes, Big Sister.”

..

Arriving back on Cat’s balcony, Kara landed gently and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt before strolling in through the open doors into Cat’s bedroom. “Cat?” she called, looking around. No Cat. Kara moved through the room and out into the hallway heading for the living room. Again, no Cat so she narrowed her eyes and peered through the wall into the kitchen. Cat was at the island chopping something.

The hero pushed the door open and stuck her head in. “Hey.”

Cat smiled happily. “Hi Darling.” Kara crossed the room to her and they wrapped their arms around each other for a long hug, which turned into a long and passionate kiss. When they eased apart, foreheads still pressed together, Cat ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. “I had such a wonderful time at Eliza’s but to tell the truth, I’m glad to have you here and to myself.”

“I feel the same,” Kara replied. Then her sense of smell took over and she leaned over to look at what Cat was chopping. “What’s that?” she asked, her eyes lighting up. “Whatever it is, it smells amazing.” She looked back over her shoulder at the pan sizzling on the stove.

“I’m making you something special,” Cat replied, turning the page of her recipe.

“You’re cooking for me?” Kara asked. “Like dinner?”

Cat chuckled. “Not LIKE dinner, Kara. I’m making you dinner. I tripled the ingredients in the recipe. That should be enough I think.”

“Enough of what?” the hero asked.

“I’m making you homemade pot stickers. I seem to remember multiple containers on your desk over the years.”

Kara sucked in a breath excitedly. “Homemade???!!!” She swept Cat into her arms and dipped her before kissing her soundly. “You know,” she went on. “The way to a Kryptonian’s heart is through her stomach.”

When Cat was upright again her eyes softened and she cupped Kara’s cheek. “I hope there are lots of ways to your heart, Kara, because I intend on trying every one of them.”

“No need,” the young woman replied softly. “You’re already there.” She turned then and pulled the pan off the stove, turning off the burner carefully. “The pot stickers can wait,” she said as she turned and took Cat’s hand. “I want to have you instead.”

Green eyes sparkled. “Yum.”


End file.
